


Another Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Not Happy, Yakuza, could be canon compliant, it’s not very important though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “‘Suke, please look at me. Give me another chance.”“I can’t do this Kuroo. I couldn’t take it anymore and you made your decision.”_Day 7 of Angstober by @_asaiku on Twitter: "Give me another chance."





	Another Chance

Morisuke didn’t know what he expected when he got woken up by the doorbell ringing at three in the morning, but he should have been more surprised when he was met with his ex-boyfriend standing in the doorway, clothes ripped and blood-drenched, bright teeth almost shining in the dark.

“Hello Yakkun, feeling like helping a poor soul in need?” The difficulty the taller man had to force those words out reminded Morisuke of the reason why he had pushed him out of his life a few weeks ago.

But he’d always been weak when it came to Tetsurou, all he had to do was looking at him with that stupidly unnerving look Morisuke abhorred so much to get him pliant. So, with a sigh, he simply stepped aside.

“You need to stop coming here.”

“Old habits die hard, I guess.” Tetsurou forced out a pained laugh that quickly ended in a cough and Morisuke couldn’t help but wincing. He was even more slouched than usual as he made his way in the apartment and disappeared in the bathroom.

Morisuke followed, leaning against the wall and looking down at the man who used to share his life. He hated Tetsurou for what he did to himself, but also to them. If only he had taken another path, they could have been happy, together, and doing okay. He hated Tetsurou for not being able to let him go, sitting on the edge of his -of what used to be theirs- bathtub, a waiting look on his face.

“I’m not cleaning your wounds anymore, you’re a grown man. Do it yourself.” Morisuke took the emergency from the drawer and dropped it on Tetsurou’s lap.

“At least one of us completely grew.”

“Shut up.” Morisuke turned his head with a scowl, unable to look at his silly grin, as if nothing serious had just happened to him. Tetsurou chuckled, probably for good measure.

“‘Suke, please look at me. Give me another chance.”

“I can’t do this Kuroo. I couldn’t take it anymore and you made your decision.”

“It’s not that eas-”

“It is though! You-” Morisuke looked up at the ceiling as soon as he felt his eyes watering and took a deep breath, only continuing when he was sure they wouldn’t pour as soon as he opened his mouth again. “Can’t you respect that?”

“I swear I’ll be good, I’ll fix this. We can be fine, I just need to-”

“I said no!”

Silence finally came back. Morisuke took a deep breath and opened his eyes to find a bewildered Tetsurou. He immediately wanted to apologise, probably had he been too firm, too mean.

“I love you.”

Those three words he used to crave for made his heart ache. He wished he could say it back, he wanted to shake Tetsurou back to reality and scream how much he loved him, he wanted to hold him and to be held again, he wanted to go back in time and never letting Tetsurou matter so much to him. It would have been so much easier if he had prevented him from joining the Yakuza at all.

“Take a shower after you’re done. You stink.”

“Fine.” His expression suddenly turned cold. Seeing the angry frown, Morisuke braced himself for the mean remark that would follow, knowing an offended Tetsurou would become hurtful. He should have been relieved when he unzipped the case and started disinfecting the cut that occupied his forearm. It felt like he was someone else, Morisuke wished he started spewing out mean words that would have made him never want to see him ever again.

He slipped under the covers, knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep before a while, if he was going to be able to at all. When he had broken up with Tetsurou a month ago, Morisuke expected it to hurt, but he thought he was going to be able to finally be freed of the worry that ate him alive every time Tetsurou was gone for more than an hour. It made him want to lock him inside their apartment and staying with him all day, everyday, so he would be sure that nothing would ever happen to the man he loved.  
It was unhealthy, Morisuke had stopped eating and sleeping when he was away. He had almost failed his last year of uni because he stopped attending to his classes to make sure Tetsurou wouldn’t go anywhere. He kept apologising profusely to Kai who always willingly gave him his notes, but never did anything to fix his issues, and it made him feel like an awful person.

Until he finally put a end to it. That night, he had waited for Tetsurou too long, and there had been a lot of weeping on Morisuke’s part. It made it harder that Tetsurou didn’t want to break up, first refusing the breakup before yelling at him and ending up crying too. He slammed the door so hard when he left that Morisuke thought with pain yet relief that he never wanted to see him again. If he wasn’t able to rest before, he managed to cry himself to sleep that night.

Tetsurou came to pick up his stuff only a few days later, smiling and joking as if nothing had happened. It seemed that nothing at changed at all, putting aside the fact that they were no longer dating. He kept coming to him when he was hurt, or just wanted to hang out. He greeted Morisuke whenever they met on the street, and stopped him to make idle talk. However, he knew that that one time Tetsurou told him about the hook-up he had the night before, he only did out of pettiness. He saw in his eyes that he was not lying, and he was sure that Tetsurou saw in his that he was hurt, no matter that he pretended not to care.

“Yakkun-” Tetsurou’s voice brought him back to reality and it took all of Morisuke’s resolve not tell him to stop using this nickname. He never did before, and certainly wouldn’t listen this time. Adding that to the fact that he felt too vulnerable to have a conversation or even argue with him at that moment, he kept his mouth shut. “Do you mind if I stay over tonight?”

Please, don’t.

“Make yourself at home.” He reluctantly replied as his heart started racing and his brain screamed at him that, no, it was an awful idea.

The footsteps were soft on the floor but each one made his heart drop lower. He hoped Tetsurou would change his mind and understand that it was a really, really bad idea, but it was ruined when the blanket moved in his back as he laid beside him.

“Ah I missed this bed. How could you take that wonderful mattress away from me, Yakkun?” Tetsurou joked.

Morisuke didn’t reply, hoping that would finally shut him up. Tetsurou’s voice always sounded like he had a grin stuck to his face, but he hated the way it sounded when it was hiding discomfort.

Morisuke expected Tetsurou to reach out and try to spoon him. He had prepared himself to smack away his traitorous arms from circling his waist. However, it shouldn’t have hurt him at all when he didn’t feel the body beside him slipping closer. He shouldn’t have felt the need to cling to the comfortable warmth that was only a few inches behind him. Most of all, hot tears shouldn’t be running down his face because being so close yet still so far from Tetsurou pained him more than anything.

Morisuke couldn’t tell what got into him when he reached out to link hands with Tetsurou. He knew he was going to have to deal either with the pain of letting him leave in the morning, or to crawl back to him and let himself fall back in the mess that was their relationship.

Tetsurou could bear not getting anything at all, but his greediness always ended up taking over when he was being given even a tiny bit. Morisuke knew it deep inside, and maybe his subconscious made him reach out for that exact reason.

“Yakkun.” The cough that followed the hoarse mumble reminded him once again of the harsh reality. “Yakkun- I’m sorry. I love you, God, I love you so much.”

He didn’t react when the other wrapped his body around him, burying his face in his neck. Apologies were mumbled over and over again against his skin and soon enough tears followed. It hurt so much to hear him sobbing, he who was always so cocky and mocking, Morisuke used to admire him for never caring about anything, he hated that he was the reason that made him cry. He wondered if Tetsurou also felt like he had a knife constantly piercing his chest, if he suffered as much as Morisuke did, days and night, nights and day. Though nothing could ease either of their pain, it felt right to run his hand through the raven hair tickling his chin and to massage the scalp like he used to do back when they were together, young and happy, in high school.

_Down the rabbit hole he goes._

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about haikyuu!! and kuroyaku with me on twitter: [@lovingsunarin](https://twitter.com/lovingsunarin)


End file.
